


Counting Stars

by Libraryoflove



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryoflove/pseuds/Libraryoflove
Summary: "You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending." - C.S LewisDean is a young adult who made a huge mistake in his life. A mistake that leads his fiancé into an almost deadly accident.He's the only one that knows the truth behind this accident. He's the only one, who knows what happened back then and he made it his task to save him.Will he be successful?





	Counting Stars

I've always asked myself why we act like we act. Is our life predetermined? Or can we change our destiny through decisions we make?

It doesn't matter anyway. I did something really awful and I am so sorry Tyler. What I did to you is irresponsible and what hurts the most, is that I can't change it, but if you wake up again, I'm the happiest person in the world even though you'll never forgive me.

"Will you be okay without him?" I looked at the person interrupting my thoughts.

"Will you be okay Dean?" He repeated, but I still couldn't figure out who was talking to me. That curvy brown hair, the hazelnut brown eyes, the little freckles in the beautiful face, the little 'Adam' behind his ear, the little lip piercing. My best friend. It was Noah who was standing in front of me.

"How can I be okay? How can I be fine if it's all my fault?"

"It isn't your fault. Why should it be your fault? He had an accident."

Yeah, but I drove the car that hit him. You make me feel awful right now, but I'll never tell you that.

I looked at him, a few tears falling down my cheeks. He doesn't know what happened. He doesn't know whom's fault the accident was. He doesn't know anything!

"I can't live without him. I need to save him. At least try to", I whispered, "He's my fiancé Noah. I messed up. I can't change it, but I'll try my best to bring him back to life. You understand?" I looked at him. No reaction. No tears, no hugs, not even an 'I am so sorry'. What changed us so much? How did we destroy ourselves like this? Is this all my fault? All the bad that happened to us? Is it my fault? Am I the devil? The bad? The fallen Angel?

"Do you understand?!"

Still no reaction, even though I almost screamed at him. It's gonna drive me up the wall. Why doesn't he react? I felt the anger building up in me. I'm pretty sure that I can't control myself any more if he doesn't react next time. Can't he just say something? A little 'yes' would be enough.

"Do. You. Understand. Me. Noah?" I spit every single word into his face. No reaction. Not even a movement in his Face. Nothing.

The next thing I felt, was my fist in his face. I've heard a small crack. His nose. I broke his nose, but still, I didn't feel sorry.

When I looked at him again, he started crying. Noah has always been a pussy. Still, he started speaking in a soft voice: "You've changed Dean. You've changed, I changed. And yes, Tyler changed to. We all changed. We grew up. We're adults now Dean. We have to take responsibility, but sometimes, we can't. People change. This is the circle of life Dean. People meet each other, live together for a while and due to the change, they may separate. But you Dean. You've changed so much, that I can't recognize you." Then he walked outside, holding a finger under his bleeding nose.

I've turned back to Tyler, softly looking at him. "I know exactly what you would say now. You'd say: 'He's your best friend. Apologize now Dean. Violence isn't a good way to win. Also, he won, otherwise, you wouldn't stand there like a drowned rat.' Isn't that sad? You're my decalcomania, my better half. And now you're almost dead, which is my fault."

I started laughing.

"It's always my fault. What Irony. Everything was okay, but I had to destroy it. I destroyed our happiness. I am a Monster. How could you ever love me?"

More and more tears fell down my cheeks. As always, he would be right. Of course, Noah won. He had the stronger weapon, he always has. I run my fingers through my raven hair. It's too late, to apologize now. It's too late for everything. 

"Tyler... my dear, I've heard of a woman, reading to her daughter in coma. You know what? The daughter woke up again. She lives now. It's my last hope. Everyone says you're basically dead, but I won't believe this bullshit. I'll try everything to bring you back because I'm the one that dragged you out of life. Tyler, let me tell you our story. I will bring you back to life. Our story will bring you back to life. Let me try okay? Don't die tonight."


End file.
